imperiumwowfandomcom-20200213-history
Iyaneth Beamstrider
Iyaneth Beamstrider 'ee-ya-neth is a Blood Elf Demon Hunter currently in Ashenvale being trained by Elrhadas. He more aligned with the Horde, more specifically the Sin'dorei, however he won't get involved in fights between the Horde and Alliance as a sign of respect to his master, his master being a Kal'dorei. He is proud, inpatient, hot headed, determined and persistant. A bad past and a hopeful future he plans to become a great Demon Hunter, bringing hundreds of Demons down to the grave with him. ' ''' Character Name: Iyaneth Beamstrider ' '''Character Age': 107 Desired Race or Class: Blood Elf Demon Hunter Brief Character History: Iyaneth Beamstrider wasn't born into a powerful warrior family. Or a wealthy family. If anything a rather pathetic family. He lived a pathetically boring and apparent normal life until his education came into place. His parents tried to pull up their family by getting Iyaneth educated the best they could get. Iyaneth having a slightly higher than standard education and knowing he didn't deserve it began focusing less on his studies and more on his social life. This was roughly in his adolescence he was rebelling from his family. He got into frequent fights out in the streets among others around his age. And began getting involved in narcotics, indulging himself in selfish actions that broke his parents hearts. More specifically his fathers' who soon after comitted suicide. This event shook Iyaneth to his core and it only served to make him dive out of the pit of low society he was in. He found himself comitting himself to his studies and particularly history. In his late years of his studies he was acing history and most other subjects so he decided to learn how to use the arcane. Already having learnt alot of it through reading and studying he did it fairly well considering he had rarely ever done it before. Learning more and more about it he gained some level of control over the arcane. He showed his friends this ability and they told him of something else. He knew of what they spoke of and didn't want to do it. Only one person of his friends told him not to. That friend was a girl that will soon become very important to Iyaneth her name was Herlina. He eventually in secret and alone used the previously said magic. His eyes turned from an already slight green to a full green and his skin burned. His veins popped out black and disappeared. He fell to the floor writhing in pain and Herlina came running she instantly knew what she did and helped him up. He hated the experience... But damn did it feel good. He promised Herlina he would never use that magic again. A promise that will be broken. He loved Herlina and she loved him back. He and his friends became really close again. He was fresh out of his education and free to combat the worlds challenges. Iyaneth hid behind the door half crying half screaming but trying to stay quiet. Outside the room all that could be heard was screams of death and pain. He hit himself hard in the face and ran to the door and opened it up to see his friends and family running through the street screaming and dieing being cut down by the chasing undead. He saw a man on the horse at the head of the invasion. The elven defense put up no fight against such relentless hordes. He saw Herlina running for him. Blood gushing out of her stomach and a festering wound clearly visible underneath the blood rush. She fell into his arms weak and tired. But she was already dead a few seconds before she fell. And her body dropped a while after. Falling limp and lifeless to the floor. Iyaneth took a few steps back crying. Hitting the wall with his back and sliding down it. He watched as ghouls ran up to her ripping her to pieces and eating her flesh. He was hidden from the Undead invasion although he could see the results of him being cowardly and pathetic. His love moved slightly and a shock of horror moved through Iyaneth like a wave. His friends followed her example half of them getting up and the remains of them standing among the undead and killing. He picked up a blade on a dead warriors body and hacked the deformed and horrid form of Herlina screaming in pain as he did. By the end of the Invasion he had nothing but his knowledge. And he stood idle for a few days. Simply reading about the scourge and learning what he could from people until he found out who commanded the undead. "Demons? What?. Why would they lead the undead?!" "I don't know.. Can you just let me get my family some food?" "Demons commanded the undead..." He was alread alone and speaking to himself. The idea he had soon after smacked him in the face like a hard hammer surrounded in spikes. Demon Hunters... In that moment he fled Quel'thalas retaining his pride for his people and hoping they'll forgive him for what he was about to do. The Forests of Ashenvale he was unarmed and unarmoured and looked completely pathetic and weak. Curiously the first thing he came across a bandaged up Kal'Dorei. The conversation that followed would change his life forever for in fact he was talking to a Demon Hunter named Elrhadas who after the conversation and to the surprise of Iyaneth was accepted as his apprentice. They trained brutally for a long time ending one day. Elrhadas had lead him to Felwood. There they saw a Succubus followed by various other different individuals. Later it was revealed that she was with two Dreadlords. The fight that followed left Elrhadas and Iyaneth both horridly injured and wounded. Apparently the Demons were only having fun. Otherwise they would have been both killed -very- quickly. With rules broken and Elrhadas and him injured they returned to Ashenvale where the two healed and prepared for more training. Iyaneth was told he was to consume a Demon within him soon enough. Brief Personality Description: Proud, Ill-mannered and Impatient. Iyaneth after his mistake during the scourge invasion had changed to become highly protective and determined to complete his goal. He was a stubborn young elf and before his training was a pathetic excuse for a warrior. Now he was better. Not good. But at least capable of surviving barely. His determination burns in his green eyes while is smartass mouth continued to aggrovate Elrhadas. This ontop of his pride didn't make him a very pleasant new friend. Which is why he has none anymore. Five Strengths Determination - Iyaneth is one hell of a determined elf. He won't give up unless given no choice Speed and Agility - After his training he was a fast and deadly warrior. Following in the example of the Demon Hunters Smart - He had a higher than standard education and was tought by strategists and tacticians. He's no fool. Arcane enhancements - He was tought to enhance his fighting skills with his arcane power. Adding in a magic effect to his hits to cause more damage. (Future Strength) Spectral Vision - Undead and Demons are going to have a hard time hiding from him. Five Weaknesses: Over protective - His few friends are his weakness. If they can be taken or tampered with. It will effect Iyaneth greatly (Future weakness) Spectral Vision - He won't easily tell one person from another, or tell races or gender. He only sees in fuzzy blurrs and colours Lack of Armour - He doesn't wear armour. If he's hit. It'll hurt Loner - His former memories and the fact he's a Demon hunter leaves him with very few friends and lacks the confidence to make any more. Cocky Smartass - His smart comments leave him with a hindered relationship with some. And also angers many and him being cocky leads him to ending up in fights he thinks he can win, But in some cases can only just.